In certain applications, it is critical to know when a device is not operating properly. For example, in circuits that monitor safety conditions, a malfunctioning device may cause injury or death. Receiving an alert signal of a malfunctioning device may allow time for maintenance personnel to correct the problem. The alert signal may also be used to shut down a device or place the device in a safe state.